The Best Christmas gift Ever!
by Wizard01
Summary: A kiss that changes everything. The so called fairytale turns to reality and it happens on a special event of the year. One kiss on Christmas Eve. Under those mistletoes. Definitely a gift from Santa Clause! Slightly Erotica!


His deep sultry voice whispers to her as no man before him has, "You are a desire I can't run from."

He reaches his hand up and gently brushes a lock of her hair from her cheek. When his finger trails across her, he leaves her skin burning with a deep wanting for him. Leaning in closer with his body cradling her with the strength of him, he softly says, "Nor will I try to."

When she close her eyes she can't help but think about his body pushing up against her. The power of his presence behind her makes her tremble uncontrollably.

The pure essence of it left her in a poised state of waiting. Waiting for his words. Waiting for his touch. Waiting for his kiss.

"Tonight, I will show you every little naughty desire I've carried for you, Shreya."

"Daya I-"

"Sshhh," he whispers.

"Since I met you, I have the most wicked sinful fantasies about you. When we are together they torture me. So many times you titled your head to the right and I wanted nothing more than to kiss your neck." His lips graze her neck so very softly almost as if being ticked by a passing breeze. He then trails his gentle lips up to her ear.

A rush from the cool night air fills the space where his body just was. she should have called out to him to come back but she was confused. She have never felt this way before. The smell of him when he draws near paralyzes her words. The very thought of catching his eye thrills and terrifies in the same moment. How can she possibly want something so desperately and be frighted by what he may deliver onto her. Her mind races to make sense of the moment while her body screams for him to touch all of her. Her heart cries for her to embrace her tighter.

He has captivated her soul with his words, his gaze, his touch. "How am I to turn away from this? Is it real? Is what I see in him real?" She was all confounded.

Her fantasies of him are growing more intense. The added reality of what she now know has mixed with the desire of the unknown.

"Daya," She cry out in a moment of pleasure.

She awoke heated and wet. He does the most wicked things to her in her dreams. He whispers sensual desires he carries for her.

"Oh my God, it had all been a dream, one amazing erotic dream," she uttered into the emptiness of the room. She shook herself further awake as she cleared her sleep ridden brain.

And then she saw Daya's face clearly. Once again he'd been her dream lover.

She can no longer face him without her cheeks burning. All the sinful fantasies from the night before play in her mind as he gazes at her. She feel so foolish thinking naughty things of him in his presence. It scares her. How is she to fight this? To hide this, all the erotic nights of passion she share with him in her dreams?

"I must leave soon. Tomorrow I will spend the day avoiding him. There is simply no other way. For if I do not...I will give into this lust I hold for him. I feel, no, I'm scared I will only be left with a broken heart." It gives her the heebie - jeebies.

She take a pièce of papaer and pennes down the name of DAYA, and keep it down to her pillow. "Please Santa Clause, I want Daya as my Christmas gift. Please. But I know it will never happen. "

Shreya laid in her bed. She was like a cat on hot bricks but soon she drifted off to sleep.

 **...**

She stuck in the beaure at six-thirty on a Friday eve, on a beautiful Christmas Eve, simply because she has nothing better to do. No one else, just she and she.

Loneliness… she feel loneliness in her room… she wish she had someone waiting for her, yearning and longing, but there is no one.

She stands up, trying to ease the stiffness in her shoulders when suddenly a very familiar baritone nearly makes her jump out of her skin.

"I didn't have a slightest doubt that I'd find you in the office, even on a beautiful Christmas Eve.

She leans over her table, feeling faint, goosebumps covering her back. That voice alone makes her shiver, and those dark brown eyes that see far too much about her almost make her sick to her stomach.

"Da... Daya sir? What are you doing here." She have to control her voice. " Is it really him or have I started dreaming again. "

"Because I have nothing to do. Abhijeet is busy with Tarika. And I have not in mood to go in any party. What about you? You're not going to celebrate Christmas with Purvi?"

"No! She has some another plans " she said coldly, taking a paper off her desk and heading over to the file cabinet. This is a perfect excuse to break the eye contact and regain her self-control.

"Damn it! I must look like an idiot, the way I turned my back on him! What will he thinks about me? "

Her hands start trembling as she hear his confident footsteps behind her back.

"So we both have no plans for tonight. And you know what, It's a crime to be alone on a evening like this," he whispers in her ear, her eyebrows knit together, and a little hope swells in her stomach. Her hands are still shaking, her knees are weak, and she have nothing close by to lean on. Nothing, but him…

"Are you cold?" he asks, having noticed that she is trembling, and she sees that same smile she has seen so many times. "What is he doing?" she let out a long sigh.

I… I have plans for tonight," she blurt out in some sort of stupor. She has absolutely no plans for tonight, or any night for that matter! "Damn it! Why did I say that?!"

"That's a bummer" – he steped back, and a disappointment washed over his face – "I was hoping to take you out for a coffee."

"I have half an hour," she said too quickly, fearing that she had blown her chance already.

"Frankie's across the street?" he asked.

"Sure," she tried to keep her tone measured, feeling excited and apprehensive at the same time.

Frankie's is good, Frankie's is familiar territory, and going out of her comfort zone is the last thing she needs right now.

Her tension eases a little as they step outside and get swallowed by the foggy drizzle. The car headlights reflecting off the wet, grey asphalt and the smell of spring dampness. Her nostrils flare a little as she inhales his scent mixed in with the tiny water droplets suspended in the air.

The whole love is in the air. She closed her eyes and imagined Daya stopping her in the middle of the street and pressing a kiss onto her chapped lips. She blushed and clutched her purse even harder.

"What can I get for you two?" the waitress asked.

"Cappuccino for you as usual?" Daya momentarily directs his glance to her, a big grin adorning his gleeful face.

She nod yes, her lips pursed.

"Two cappuccino please."

"Why has he come here? Why has he asked me out? Is he interested in me. No... No... how's that possible. He isn't. Oh god... "

"Where are your thoughts travelling, when I'm sitting in front of you?" Shreya broke from her thoughts as she heard Daya's voice.

"Wh_what... No... actually... I..."

"Shreya _ Relax. I was kidding" He said half-jokingly.

"Of course, you were!" said Shreya not looking at him.

"How's your personal life?" She asked. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope, I barely have time to sleep as you know, let alone have a relationship. You?"

"As a matter of fact, there is a guy that I really like." She avert her eyes, blushing hard.

"Do tell." He tries to keep the conversation light, but his voice hardens with an emotion.

"He's jealous?"

"What do you wanna know?" she look up at him again, biting on her lip.

"Three things you like about him." He finally gives her his undivided attention.

"Ok" – she pause for a moment – "he is a eager beaver … taller than average… and... and have good lips."

"Sounds like you are really into him." Daya puts down his empty cup, a note of disappointment ringing in his voice.

"Jealousy? Is he really jealous?"

"You have no idea," she whisper having leaned in. "Oops." she lose her balance for a second and have to put her hands onto his thighs in order to steady herself. His pupils widen as he grabs her by the shoulders. Shreya close her eyes and inhale his aroma, fighting the urge to press her lips onto his.

He's breathing heavily, and she get wet at the thought of him following her into the bathroom, closing the door and pinning her body to the wallpapered panel. May be, it's the Cupid wings powering her imagination, she can almost see the angels of love flying around them.

"Another cup of coffee?" he asked.

"Actually, I was about to leave; I'm getting late," she lied, looking down at her phone, pretending to have received a message.

"To meet the guy that you are really into?" He asked with a somewhat sad smile on his face.

"A sad smile? Really? Yes, I want you, I want you to be sad about me leaving. I want you to ask me to spend some more time with you. But that's the one thing that's definitely not going to happen! I should stop thinking!"

"Exactly," she chimed in, grabbing her purse.

"Lucky he," he whispers into her ear.

"Goodbye," she whispers back.

"Please stop me. I don't want to go" she almost pleased inside herself.

The moment she step her foot outside, she regret her hasty decision. The foggy drizzle has stopped now. She prop up the collar of her coat and start walking to avoid looking like an idiot. She can only hope she'll get an Uber fast.

"Thirty minutes? You must be kidding!" she stare at her phone in disbelief. She already feels like crying. She walked in garden which is near by the cafe.

"Maybe I'm not his type. I wish I were someone else, someone of his type, and a lot more audacious." she close her eyes in a futile attempt to reconcile her feelings, but the only thing that manages to take the burden off her mind is her chilled through feet.

 **...**

"Here is your date?" It takes her a moment to realize who's sitting next to her.

"Daya sir...No... Actually I... I have no date. I made a lie." she said.

"I knew it. " he was breathing down her neck.

"You knew it! How?"

He looked over her and then on her face and kissed her gently on her lips. She was sitting there as If she was stoned with her wide opened eyes. After few seconds he took his face back and said " I am sorry, we are sitting under the Misteletoe and I felt like kissing you" That made her to blush and she said don't be sorry, it's fine. He smiled at her "I really thought you didn't like as your face were stoned."

"It was all of sudden and I just didn't know how to respond to it" she said.

"How'd you find I'm here?" she asked.

"Because I love You!"

"You love me? But, how?" She saw the set in his jaw as he came toward her.

"How? Because you're you! How could I not?" From the moment we met I have not stopped thinking about you."

"You hid it well. I had no idea." Her gaze was so soft. He reached out and gently touched her hands with his fingertips. She trembled from the sensation of him.

"I've never felt this way before. I feel like I'm dreaming," she said. He trace a slow line over her collarbones and then up the sides of her neck. His touch was so tender yet powerful.

"I had thought you did not want me." She whispered as she tilted her head slightly to the right.

Through a heavy lidded gaze he watched her. "Never." Was all he said before he leaned down and laid his lips to her skin for the first time. His eyes closed as he savored the moment.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and crushed her body to his. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with his, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. His other hand found her hair just as his eyes find her lips. She closed her eyes and when his lips met his, tingles appeared in her fingertips.

He kissed her slowly, and he lets his tongue dance across her lip, asking her to go further. She let him in, and this kiss is better than she ever imagined.

She gazed up to him with a seductive smile. "I love you."

And she thanked to Santa for her Christmas gift.

 **The End.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
